Cupcakes
by Leeyna
Summary: Jogan drabble. Julian is baking and Logan is bored. Based on CP Coulter's Dalton


**A/N:** Written for a prompt I got on tumblr. A Jogan Drabble. All character's belong to CP Coulter. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing, Larson?" The tall blond asked when he walked into the Stuart House kitchen only to find one of his best friends covered in flour.<p>

The brunette looked up at once startled by the voice of Logan.

"What does it look like dumbass?"

"Trying a new look? Gothic doesn't suit you and I am sure you should use some white make-up instead of flour."

"Funny, Wright!" The actor snapped. "Why don't you go bother someone else? Hunt down your new boy toy and leave me alone!"

Logan sneered. Why did Julian have to bring up Kurt all the time? He told them that he'd step away from the boy now that he was happy with Blaine. Urgh, why did Julian have to remind him of everything all the time?

"Because no one is as annoying as you are, darling! No one gets as mad as you do when all I want is to talk." The blond snarled.

Julian regarded Logan with a calm and careful expression. Something was up. He knew Logan too well for it not to be obvious. Well, if Logan wanted to play nice for a bit. He'd go along with it. It would be nice not to end in an argument for once.

"Okay, you can stay." He turned his attention back to the bowl in front of him. "Pass me the sugar will you?" Julian asked the blond without looking up.

Logan stared dumbfounded at his friend for a second. "I thought you were already sweet enough for your fangirls. Do you really wanna risk attracting them some more. You know what they say about bees and honey."

Julian rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Really, Lo? That wasn't even funny! Now, hand over the sugar it's somewhere in the cabinet behind you."

Logan continued to stare at the actor. "You actually know where the sugar is in here? Who are you what have you done to Julian?" Not waiting for an answer the blond got up opened the cabinet, took out the sugar and walked over to stand in front of Julian, dropping the sugar on the counter.

"You still haven't told me what you are doing."

"Well, what does it look like, Logan? Hm... come on even someone as self-absorbed as you can see what I am doing." He smirked up at the taller boy and noticed how close they were standing.

"Since when are you baking, Jules?"

"A while. I don't know it started on set. It's kinda relaxing you know. Well, at least it is when you are not interrupted by some bored lunatic."

"Well, lucky that there is no lunatic in sight!" Logan said a grin on his face. It was weird seeing Logan happy something had definitely changed.

"What's wrong with you, Wright? Taken one too many pills this morning? You are way too civil and almost nice. Not that that makes it easier to stand you, it's too weird." While talking Julian started measuring the sugar and beating it in with the butter.

"Oh, Jules I am just happy to see you, you are making my day brighter!" The blond answered sarcasm dripping from every single word.

Julian huffed. It was too close to what he really wanted to hear to not affect him. He turned around and walked to the fridge glad to have an excuse to hide the expression on his face while pulling out a carton of eggs.

"So what are you baking anyway?" Logan asked, oblivious to what was going on within Julian.

"Cupcakes! Well, orange flavoured cupcakes with chocolate chips."

"Jules, are you sure you straight? Because that with the fact that you are baking in the first place almost qualifies as gay." This time it was Julian's turn to stare at Logan. Trying to read the expression on his face. Did the other boy know something? Was he suspecting it? How could he answer that? The safest thing would be to just laugh the comment off and make fun of Logan but somewhere deep inside him he really wanted the blond boy to finally see.

Julian got back to work pondering on what to say. He cracked one egg open after another trying to buy some time to think.

"What Jules no witty comeback? Or are you too absorbed in your baking to talk? Is it like on the bus where you are not allowed to talk to the driver while he is driving? Can't I talk to the baker because that could mess up the cupcakes." Logan laughed, finding his comment incredibly funn.

Julian took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Neverclaimedtobestraight!" He rushed out hoping that Logan wouldn't catch it and just forget about it.

"What was that?" Of course now had to be the time the blond actually started to pay attention to him.

Another minute ticked by while Julian mixed the rest of the ingredients into the cupcake mixture. The simple motion of mixing everything together calmed him down.

"I said: I never claimed to be straight!" He didn't dare look at the other boy. Fearing the expression he was sure to find on his face.

"W-W-What? Ju- Jules?" The taller boy stuttered out. Great now he had lost all ability to speak.

This was officially the most awkward conversation Julian had ever had and that was really saying something considering the fact that there are a lot of weird people in the entertainment business.

"Do I have to repeat it again or you too stupid to understand the English language all of a sudden?" Julian snapped, unsure of where the sudden courage had come from.

"But-but you are always hooking up with girls you can't be gay. Don't joke with me Jules."

Julian rolled his eyes. Sometimes Logan was really stupid. "I never said I was gay either. I am bi."

"Oh!" Logan stared at the smaller boy in front of him, trying to make sense of the conversation. Somehow his need for a distraction from being bored had turned into a serious conversation about his best friend's sexuality. He had never expected this.

While Logan was lost in his own thoughts Julian turned around and walked over to another cabinet bending down to pull out a cupcake pan. Logan's eyes followed the actors every movement. Of course Logan had always thought that Julian was beautiful, well, no one could deny that. He had never really looked at Julian like that before but now he could see how sexy every single movement the actor made was. When Julian bent down to retrieve the cupcake pan Logan's eyes widened as they landed on Julian's toned ass. Images of himself standing behind him pounding into him flitted through his mind. He started coughing on air. He wondered how the picture of someone you have known for such a long time could change within seconds.

Logan had been so absorbed in his own thoughts and fantasies about Julian that he didn't notice the brunette walking back towards the counter and setting down the pan. He rifled through one of the drawers pulling out two spoons before lining the pan with baking cups.

Logan's eyes were glued to the sure but soft movement of Julian's hands. The way he picked up the two spoons and started pouring cupcake mixture into the baking cups. When he was half way done Julian noticed some dough on his index finger and brought it to his mouth to lick it off oblivious to Logan's eyes widening on that seemingly innocent action. When Logan saw how Julian's lips closed over his finger he all but lost it.

Julian continued his task until all the cups were filled with cupcake mixture. Dropping the two spoons into the large bowl he took the pan and walked over to the oven to put it in. Without looking at Logan he went to pick up the bowl and dragged one finger along the inside of it, collecting as much left over dough as possible.

Logan watched his best friend intently not wanting to miss one single movement. Once more the actor licked the dough from his finger but this time a small moan escaped him. That was enough for Logan. He couldn't handle it any longer. With two long steps he was standing right in front of Julian took the bowl out of his hands threw it onto the counter and then pushed Julian against it with his hands on the smaller boy's hips.

Before Julian could say anything Logan's lips were on his. Moving hard and impatient on top of his. Logan could taste the cupcake mixture on Julian's lips but he needed more. While pushing his whole body harder against the smaller boy he dragged his tongue over Julian's bottom lip. When Julian's mouth opened to let out a small gasp Logan took the opportunity to push his tongue into his mouth at once. The delicious taste of orange and dough was still lingering on Julian's tongue mixed with the taste of Julian. It was intoxicating.

Julian seemed to come out of his shocked state and brought his hands up around Logan's back pulling him closer while their tongues were battling for dominance. Logan explored every inch of Julian's wet mouth revelling in the taste and enjoying the small noises the brunette boy made. Logan held Julian in place with a firm hand on his hips while the other one wound into the actors brown hair.

When Logan pulled back from the kiss he stayed as close to Julian as possible never breaking eye contact. Breathing all that was him in and enjoying the heat coming from the actor's body. Julian looked up at the blond with a smirk before pressing a chaste kiss onto the taller boy's lips.

"I should bake more often..." he said with a smile before pulling Logan down into another passionate kiss forgetting all about the cupcakes in the oven. Well, he could always make new ones with Logan's help.


End file.
